Growing Pains
by NettieC
Summary: Ella Rabb is growing up but it seems her daddy is the one with the growing pains. Maybe his wife can distract him - definitely adults only content.


Disclaimer: same old same old

Growing Pains

New beginnings, new challenges, new everything...Ella Rabb had taken to junior high school like a dream. Straight A's, good friends and many extra-curricular activities kept her on track and entertained. David had also started school and while he was essentially happy to be there, he was still a little hesitant in the morning's to let go of his daddy's leg. At four, Miss Ruby was the only one still at home, even if it was just one day a week. For three days she was in pre-school, the fourth she was at grandma and grandpa's, leaving just one day a week as daddy's little girl while everyone else was out and about.

Mac was still working in her advisory role and managed to schedule herself a nine day fortnight. Primarily, she worked office hours of nine to five, three when she could swing it. Harm was working three days and life was good.

Bouncing through the door, Ella handed over her class photo and beamed at the enthusiastic response she received from proud parents who still believed she was the most beautiful thing God had created...except for their other children. Later that night, when his children were sleeping soundly and his wife was distracted, Harm picked up the picture and studied it.

"What are you looking for?" Mac asked, causing him to startle.

"Nothing!" he said tossing the photo onto the coffee table, guilt written all over his face.

"Harmon?" Mac drawled and he knew he needed to respond truthfully.

"I was just looking to see El's friends," he said. "It's nice to put a face to a name."

"It is," Mac agreed, sitting alongside him. "So, who are they?" she asked picking up the photograph once more.

"A-ah," Harm stuttered. "Well...maybe I wasn't looking for all her friends," he admitted. "Maybe I was just looking for one."

"And who would that be?" she asked as innocently as she could. After all, it was the first face she had sought out earlier.

"Kyle Matthews," Harm said taping the face of the blonde-haired, blue-eyed, father's nightmare in the second row.

"Cute," said Mac and Harm groaned.

"Ella is so dreamy about him," Harm remarked, less than impressed.

"She's 12, Harm, and he's her first crush," Mac said gently. "I don't think you need to be so concerned."

"She's too young to date," he said, dropping the photo onto the table once more.

"What age do you think she should be before she dates?" Mac asked, figuring they may as well have this conversation now.

"21!" he said adamantly.

"Harm," she said, shaking her head.

"Okay, 18 then," he conceded, looking at his wife. One raised eyebrow from her and he reconsidered. "Okay, 16, but we have to meet him first."

"What about 14 but only on double or group dates?" Mac suggested.

"14?" he choked out. "You've gotta be joking. That's only like two years away."

"I know," she said patting his arm.

"I don't think so," he said, shaking his head.

"You can't keep her a little girl forever," Mac said, looping his arm around her and snuggling in close.

"That's not what I'm doing," he retorted. "I'm keeping her safe."

"From what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Boys!"

Mac chuckled and let the conversation drop. She knew this subject would require time and lots of chats to bring her husband around. Just like the debate about when to start toilet training, and the one about taking the training wheels off her bike and the one about when she could stay home, in the daytime, by herself.

"I love her so much," Harm said quietly.

"I know you do," she replied in hushed tones.

"Makes me sad to think she'll be going to college soon," he continued in an almost whisper.

"Harm, she just started junior high," she said gently.

"I know," he admitted. "But, Mac, look at how fast the last 12 years have gone. The next six will fly."

Silence surrounded them as they both sat taking in the reality that their precious baby girl was growing up fast.

"After El goes, Davy and Ruby won't be far behind," he said solemnly. "Then it will just be you and me."

"Well," Mac said as she slowly got to her feet. "I would have hoped you'd be a little more excited about you and me and some uninterrupted time."

"Oh, I am," he said quickly when he realised how his comment could have taken, his hand shot out to grab hers. "Believe me; I am very excited about that aspect of it."

"Show me," she said, taking his hand and leading him to their bedroom.

In the quietness and darkness of their locked bedroom, Harm stripped his wife slowly and methodically, taking his time to kiss, lick and gently nip her bare flesh as he went.

"Don't ever think... I won't be happy... with it just being ...us," Harm said as he skilfully worked his way around her body. "I will be...I love spending time with you... dressed ... undressed...I love you."

"Love you," she murmured as he sucked on a pulse point.

Scooping her up, Harm turned towards the bed.

"Wrong way," she said and he turned back around.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I need a shower," she whispered throatily. "I'm a very dirty girl."

Harm's groan emanated from his toes. He loved his wife, deeply, desperately, but when she wanted to role play, especially in the shower, he loved her a whole lot more.

"Dirty girl, hey?" he said, standing her in the middle of the bathroom.

"Aha," she replied as she stripped him off.

"How did you get to be so dirty?" he asked, leaning over to turn on the shower.

"Oh," she said, with a sexy pout. "I've been having very dirty thoughts about you."

"Really?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Really," she confirmed, trailing her fingernail up his chest.

"Tell me," he whispered hoarsely.

Stepping into the shower, Mac stood under the gushing water and allowed the hot liquid beads to run over her and caress her body. "I've been having very naughty and very dirty thoughts and dreams about a certain lawyer, retired Navy pilot, husband of mine," she said, her eyelids fluttering.

"Tell me," he said again, desperate to hear the details.

"Well," she drawled, pressing herself up against him in the shower, "I was sitting at my desk today thinking about you...relieving a fantasy I used to have all the time in Falls Creek...about stripping you naked and taking you on the JAG's desk."

"Really?" he groaned as her fingers worked their magic on his growing length.

"Really," she confirmed. "That office was always dark and cosy and the desk was solid. I imagined swiping everything off and sitting on it and having you stand there, pushing into me over and over and over again," she said, squeezing him gently.

"Would have like that," he gritted out, trying not to come there and then. "What else have you been thinking?"

"Last weekend, you got out of the pool at your folks," she said, her tongue darting around his nipple. "And beads of water were running down your torso...and I thought...had the circumstances been different...I would have liked to dry you off with just my tongue." She squeezed him again and his groan resonated around the cubicle. "I'd lick and suck my way around your body," she said, demonstrating her skills on his left nipple. "I like licking and sucking."

"Oh God, Mac," he moaned. "I love it when you lick and suck."

Dropping to her knees, Mac demonstrated her prowess once more and Harm was thankful for the rails and seat in the shower as he came hard and fast. Deciding to give him time to recover, Mac stood under the pulsating water and soaped her body in the vanilla and jasmine wash she knew he loved; paying close attention to those parts she knew would be getting a lot of attention later on and giving him a show at the same time.

Deciding he'd had enough of watching, Harm took the loofah from her and worked his way around her body before taking the shower head from its cradle and rinsing her off thoroughly.

"Clean now?" he questioned before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

"As dirty as ever," she said, grinning against his mouth.

"Glad to hear it," he replied, with a matching grin. Turn about was fair play and with Harm kneeling on the shower floor and one of her legs hooked over her husband's shoulder, Mac thanked any god who was listening for his talented lips and tongue as he teased and tormented her until she could take it no more.

"Now, now, now," she demanded and being good at obeying his wife, Harm sent her crashing over the edge – twice.

Washed, dried and still very naked, Harm and Mac made it back into their bedroom, neither having much thought about sleep.

"You know," Mac said, wrapping her arms around his neck and swaying, even though there was no music. "We're both home tomorrow," she said, pressing harder against him. "You think your folks could have Rube?"

"Sure," he said, his hands roaming from her shoulder to her six. "Have something in mind?"

"Sleep," she said, one leg running up and down his.

"Sleep?" he repeated confused.

"Sleep," she confirmed. "I wanna make tonight an all-nighter and, once the kids are gone tomorrow, I think we'll need some sleep."

"An all-nighter, hey?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "It has been a long time since we made it through the night."

"You up for it?" she asked, thrusting into him.

"With you? Always," he said, before kissing her deeply.

Realising he should call his mom before they continued, Harm made the necessary arrangements, which, thankfully, also included her picking all three up at eight and doing the school run with them.

"So, that means we just have to dress and feed them," Mac said smiling when Harm related the news.

"Yep," he replied, happy with the thought that they wouldn't have to leave the house anytime soon. "Now, I'm going to get some water and some fruit ..." he began. "For sustenance..."

"And some chocolate and the can of dairy whip," Mac said, pushing him towards the door.

By the time Harm returned, Mac had lit a few candles and disposed of the excess bedcovers, knowing they would just get in the way. She had pulled out their bag of tricks; the one they kept well hidden on the top shelf. It contained lotions, lubricants, massage oils, a few sex toys, fluffy handcuffs and a blindfold.

Locking the door behind him, Harm placed the goodies on his bedside table before handing over a water bottle to his wife. Taking it, she opened the bottle before taking a big mouthful and licking her lips seductively.

"Where do you want to start?" he asked, gesturing to the items now on Mac's side table.

"I think a massage," she said, holding up the coconut based massage oil. "A long, sensual, deep massage...with a happy ending," she said, taking off the cap and pouring some into the palm of her hand. "Down you go..."

"Shouldn't it be ladies first?" he questioned, crawling across the bed.

"Oh, I am going first..." she said with a wink, and Harm knew the happy ending would be whatever she had planned.

Lying on his stomach, Harm folded his arms and rested his head on them, his face turned to the right. Mac straddled him and rested her six on his before leaning forward and starting on his neck and shoulders; making sure each stroke was deep and even and full of love. Slowly working down his back, Mac shuffled backwards to enable her to massage his butt. The first time she had tried, long before they were married, Harm was uncomfortable when it came to that particular region of his body. It had taken Mac time and persistence before he was comfortable with a full body massage. Now, he laid still and sighed contentedly as her fingers kneaded his flesh.

When she'd finished that side, she moved off him and had him roll over, his growing arousal evident as soon as she went to crawl over him. Ignoring it, for now, Mac went to work on his front, her eyes locked with his the entire time. Several times, she leant over so her erect nipples brushed over his sensitive skin and she delighted in the moans of pleasure it created.

"How does that feel?" Mac asked as she put down his foot.

"Wonderful," he said, dreamily. "You've done every part of me bar one." He quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm getting to that," she said, although they both knew she had massaged that particular part thoroughly in the shower.

When Mac splayed her fingers around his length, Harm shook his head. While he loved this kind of personal attention, he was desperate for the full body contact he craved. Wrapping his arms around her, he drew her towards him, one hand on her lower back, the other tangled through her hair. Hungrily, he kissed her, the sense of relaxation created by the massage evaporating as the heat between them rose dramatically.

Groaning as she felt Harm's erection pressing against her, Mac manoeuvred herself so she could slide onto him and slide she did, again and again and again...all the while trying to be as quiet as possible in a house with three children. Biting her lip, on more than one occasion, Mac rode him as he plunged her depths continually. Rolling them, Harm took charge, increasing the depth and speed as she neared her peak. Just when she thought she could take no more, Harm would slow so she could catch her breath before taking her to the brink again and again, then finally over it.

It took every ounce of his self control not to follow as he wanted to fulfil his wife's wishes of an all-nighter and knew it wouldn't happen if he spent his energy too early.

"Love you," he whispered, claiming her lips once more.

Her laboured breathing and the fact his tongue was in her mouth made it difficult for her to reply.

"Too..." was the only intelligible word.

Hours of kisses, caresses and touches ensued, Mac's turn at being massaged ended with them both smothering their cries of ecstasy with the mouth of the other. Despite fatigue and an overwhelming feeling of utter contentment, they meandered into the shower to clean and cool off before putting on their robes and heading for the kitchen.

Deciding on chilled apple cider and a fruit platter, the pair sat out on the back porch, the cool breeze on an otherwise mild evening feeling wonderful on their still heated skin. Harm used his leg to gently rock them on the porch swing and relished in the feel of Mac in his arms, resting contentedly against his chest.

It had just gone three and he had to declare, early as it was, that it was the best night he'd had in a long time.

"You going to sleep on me?" he asked, kissing her head.

"Just resting my eyes," she replied, not bothering to open them.

"Love you so much," he said, kissing her again.

"Love you," she replied, opening her eyes and looking up at him. "To the stars ..."

"And back..." he finished, it was what they always said to the kids.

"It's been an incredible night," she said, reaching up and caressing his face.

"It's always incredible with you," he said, kissing her nose.

"And with you," she concurred. She'd had numerous sexual partners in her life and some great sex too; however, with Harm she achieved an amazing level of intimacy and while not always incredible, was always immensely satisfying.

After their drinks were finished and the platter was emptied, Harm kissed her head once more.

"Another three hours to go," he said. "What would you like to do now?" he asked, wanting to do anything she desired, not sure how his 51-year-old body would cope – now, and tomorrow.

"How brave are you feeling?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"What did you have in mind?" he countered, smiling with her.

"I think if we go back and do what we've just done my muscles will seize," she admitted. "However..." she said dramatically.

"However," he prompted when she paused.

"We could move to the trampoline and once we have the rhythm it will do half the work for us," she said, studying his face. Harm wasn't usually one for such outdoor pursuits.

"You're on," he said, standing up. "Just start off slowly," he cautioned. Only once had his erection got concertinaed between their bodies in a rough and tumble encounter. It was nine years earlier but just the memory of the pain still brought tears to his eyes.

Deciding to undo their robes, but keep them on...just in case...Harm climbed on before helping his wife up and stood in the middle with her wrapped in his arms.

"Want to decide on the pace?" he asked bending his legs and gently moving them up and down.

"Why don't we decide when we're horizontal?" she asked, moving to her knees, then six and finally lying down.

It took Harm no time to be alongside her, on top of her and inside her. His gentle thrusts accentuated by the springs, the results unusual but definitely something he could get used to.

"Okay?" he checked, more than once and the response was always in the affirmative.

With the trampoline doing half the work for him, Harm was able to work more on style than speed and soon heard the familiar sounds coming from his wife.

"Don't! No...Not," she muttered and he tried to stop, the springs not making it possible. "Whatcha doing?' Mac groaned, using her own position to get them bouncing once more.

"You said 'don't' and 'no'," he said, "So I stopped."

"Thanks," she said pressing up and kissing him. "But I wasn't talking to you...was talking to me... Telling me don't come...not yet..." she said with a tired grin.

"So, you don't want me to stop?" he double checked.

"God no," she growled, bouncing them both.

By the time they made their way back into the house, Mac was sure she wouldn't be able to walk properly for a week. She figured she'd have to tell people she'd strained her back, something more acceptable than saying she had sex all night with her well endowed and very talented husband.

"You want to have a spa?" he asked as he watched her walk into their room. "Might be soothing."

"You going to join me?" she asked and he nodded, he certainly was...maybe in more ways than one.

Climbing in first, Harm waited for Mac to settle in front of him before wrapping her in his arms and gently kissing her neck. Mac adjusted the force of the jets before resting her head against his shoulder and sinking a little lower in the tub.

"Water bill's gonna be huge," she said rolling her head around so she could see him.

"All for a good cause," he said, thinking about the length of their two showers and now this spa.

"Happy?" she asked and Harm nodded, fatigue catching up with him as he yawned.

For a long while there was a gentle silence as each relaxed in the pulsating waters and enjoyed the intimacy of the moment. Every now and then there were a few soft words of love and adoration but generally there was silence.

When the water grew cold, both struggled to climb out before drying one another.

"0547," Mac said as Harm turned to look at the clock in the bedroom.

"43 more minutes," he said, knowing the alarm would sound at 0630, like it did every week day.

"43 more minutes," Mac agreed, wondering if they had the collective stamina for one last encounter.

Climbing into their bed, Mac pulled the sheet up and waited for Harm to get in beside her.

"We can't fall asleep now," she said with a yawn.

"I know," he agreed yawning too.

"Looks like we'll have to find something else to do," he said before his lips met hers and deep, languid kisses ensued.

"You've been absolutely amazing tonight," she said appreciatively as they paused for air.

"As have you my gorgeous wife," he said, kissing her briefly.

"We need to do this more often," she said, feeling a connectedness to him she hadn't felt so deeply in a long while.

"Oh definitely," he agreed quickly. "Once we've both recovered though."

"Oh yeah," she concurred. It would have to wait until then. "So, you think you'll be okay with just me and you when the kids have gone?" she asked, bringing them back to the original topic of the night before.

"Oh definitely," he repeated. The thought of her and him for eternity always warmed his heart, and other parts of his anatomy.

"Good, because I want to be having my wicked way with you for a long time yet," she said. "And I want you to have your way with me too."

"And you wonder why I'm worried about boys when it comes to Ella...I know what boys are thinking when they see a pretty girl...especially when they look like you," he said, closing his eyes.

"Well, if I was Mr and Mrs Matthews I'd be worried about Ella...she's just like me and I know what thoughts I have about boys...well, one in particular," she said with a laugh.

"Mac," Harm groaned, he didn't want to think of his daughter having any sort of sexual thoughts or encounters not now when she was 12, not in a decade when she was 22.

"She's growing up, Harm," Mac said. "And I hope when she's old enough and when the time is right, she'll find someone who is loving and gentle and talented and fulfilling..."

"Mac," he groaned again, that was something daddies didn't want to consider.

"Don't you think she deserves that?" Mac asked, running her hand around his abdomen.

"Yes," he conceded. Everyone should know such love in their lifetime. However, he'd had enough of discussing his daughter growing up and decided he needed to distract his wife. Shifting his position marginally he was in a better place to kiss her thoroughly and make her moan from swirling tongue and active fingers down below.

"One more time?" she asked, pulling him onto her.

"Only if you're up for it," he said, amazed he was ready himself.

"You ready?" she asked and he nodded, "About a minute away," he said, his growing interest almost at its maximum.

"You okay?" he asked as he slid in and noticed her grimacing.

"Little pain," she admitted.

"We don't have to," he said, pulling out, realising he wasn't as firm as he had thought.

Mac rolled so she was on top and carefully slid herself onto him; a little pain was a wondrous thing, especially when it was caused by his still growing erection inside her. This time everything seemed to be in slow motion, the thrusts, the groans, the lazy kisses. When the alarm sounded, the two were well and truly spent but still intimately connected.

"We need to get up," Harm said, making no effort to roll off his wife.

"We do," she concurred.

Neither moved.

It only took a few moments for an insistent knocking on their door.

"Mom! Dad!" Ella said brightly. "Rise and shine it's breakfast time!"

"Coming!" Harm called but still didn't move.

"You've said that a lot recently," Mac said with a grin.

"So have you," he replied, kissing her soundly.

"Come on!' Ella called impatiently.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled good naturedly.

Climbing off his wife and out of bed, Harm pulled the sheet up over her and shrugged on his robe, tying it tightly. Opening the door he watched as his daughter studied him.

"What took you so long?" she asked, looking past him to her mother. "Didn't you get much sleep? You both look really tired."

"We're fine, El," he said, kissing her head and turning her around. "How about you get your brother and sister up?"

Dutifully, Ella ran up the hallway towards her siblings rooms. "Guess I should get up," Mac said from the bed.

"Nah," he said, "I've got this...you get some sleep."

"You need your sleep too," she said pulling back the covers.

"I promise you I will be sleeping alongside you the moment these guys are out the door," he said, padding back over and kissing her head before placing the quilt back on the bed and pulling making sure she was comfortable.

"Isn't mom getting up?" Ella asked, trailing Harm into the kitchen.

"No, sweetie," he replied, getting out three bowls for cereal. "She didn't sleep much last night."

"She's not sick, is she?" she asked worried; her mother only spent time in bed when she was sick.

"Mommy's not sick, Ella," he said with a reassuring smile. "Just tired," he said, and he couldn't help but smile at the reason they were both exhausted.

Although not fully aware of everything that went on in the bedroom of a married couple, Ella knew enough from her life education lessons at school and talks with her mom to draw her own conclusions.

"Aha," she replied with a nod. "Just hope you were safe," she said..."I don't want any more brothers or sisters."

Harm's stomach churned and his chest felt tight. Safe sex advice from his 12 year old was something he didn't want to hear but he was glad she knew about it. It was then he had to concede that she was definitely growing up, and he'd just have to live with the growing pains.


End file.
